Dark Creation
by Yizuki
Summary: Why is it, that in a world of such animalistic monsters there exist two human skeletons? Where did they come from? How did they suddenly appear in Snowdin? And Why? This story will cover the creation and early lives of Sans and Papyrus, told from the perspective of a dark and mysterious scientist. This story is based purely on my own speculations. Slow change into GB!Skeleton AU!


Reading all of these stories that have Gaster as a mad scientist and torturing/experimenting on the skelebros, I decided to give my own take on what happened in those labs, only from Gasters point of view.

Chapter 1: Acquiring Materials

Finally. It had taken years to get the King to agree, but after many discussions, arguments, and pleads Gaster finally had full access to the bodies of the previously fallen humans, barring the corpse of the kings child of course. He personally didn't see the point in denying him those remains. Humans were humans after all, and none were good. It was foolish sentiment that kept those valuable resources from his hands, but with the bodies of two other children being provided, Gaster saw no need to push the issue. Let Asgore cling to whatever sentiments he wanted to. As long as he didn't get in the way of PROGRESS; and now that he had the human corpses, progress was exactly what he was going to make. It wouldn't be long now, with the bodies and souls of the humans at his disposal Gaster would be able to find a way to break the barrier. Soon, they'd be able to go free.

The moving of the tombs from the castle to the labs was a major undertaking. It took the effort of no less than three boulder monsters each an entire day to move both of the heavy stone apparatus's. Gaster took the day off to oversee every step of the move, making sure the coffins were level and transported as smoothly as possible. The streets had been lined with monsters, all curious to watch the humans be taken out to the laboratories in Hotland. The Royal guards were deployed to keep the resulting crowds from blocking the processions way. It was a sort of impromptu parade. Gaster was relieved when they had exited the city. He had not anticipated such a send off, something to remember if he ever came back to New Home. The core had been the hardest part of the journey though. They couldn't risk jostling the coffins, so the normal method of transportation via the steam vents had to be shut down; and special bridges had to be built so that nothing would be overturned in transport. It was nerve wracking for everyone, as every second the vents were off, the Core built up heat and pressure and increased the risk of a total meltdown. The journey through had to be broken into intervals as the workers would turn the vents on full blast, great gouts of steam roaring out of the vents as they tried to bring pressure back into a normal range, which would trap Gaster and the coffins in the corridors as they waited for the violent columns of steam to abate. The hot air and water made the waiting the hallways stifling and unbearable. They were all exhausted by the time they made it out. It was all worth it though. With the coffins in the labs, Gaster would have access to all the research materials he could ever hope for in his efforts to break the barrier. The Royal Scientist left the Hotland labs in high spirits, planning all the future samples he could take and what experiments he would run.

Gasters good mood did not last into the next day. He had arrived early that morning to get a head start on the tissue samples he had been planning, only to open the tombs and find nothing but soft, putrified flesh and foul odors awaiting him. When the scent hit his senses, he lost control of his stomach rather unprofessionally and proceeded to trash the lab in his rage. Worthless! What good were humans if their bodies became unusable once they died? How would he be able to test the resonance between human souls and their flesh, if there was no useable flesh? It was over! His research had been thwarted before he could even begin! The sound of crashing glass and curses filled the lab as the Royal Scientist continued raving angrily at this bad turn of luck. Every piece of equipment was in pieces by the time he managed to take a deep breath and started making an effort to calm down. He was overreacting. This wasn't over. While foul smelling and disgusting, there had to be SOMETHING in the human bodies he could use. He would simply have to find it. Even if he had to strip the bodies down to their bones! Bones…

/Now that was an idea.

The assistants had been disgusted when they had entered the labs of course. Many of them had even vomited as he had when they caught a whiff of the pungent odor that wafted from the two tombs, especially the animal monsters who had more sensitive noses. A few had even quit when told that they would be handling the bodies, stripping off the half-rotted muscle and skin to get at the skeletal structure underneath. That was fine, Gaster didn't need half-hearted assistants on his team anyways. If they couldn't handle the more unsavory bits of their profession, that was fine. They had better not expect a letter of recommendation for abandoning their scientific duty from him though.

The human bodies, once one looked past the rot, were fascinating. Even bloated and disfigured, the muscle structure and organ placement was amazing. It was incredible how much of a humans system was PHYSICAL. Monsters were composed almost completely of magic, with only enough matter to give them a physical prescence. It was what allowed them to have so many weird and wonderful shapes. Conversely, humans were almost completely physical. It was what made them so uniform by comparison, but also so much more stronger. That had to come with it's own share of drawbacks though; and It was up to Them to figure out what those drawbacks were. They wouldn't be so easily defeated the next time they went to war with the humans. This time, things would go differently. Gaster would make sure of it.

It took them nearly a full day of cutting, scouring, and retching, but by the time it was time to head home, they had finally removed all the flesh from the bones. To Gaster's immense relief, there had been far more useable materials on the bodies than he had originally thought. Samples of nails, hair, skin and organs were taken and prepared for examination while the bones which had been removed were laid out and soaked in cleaning fluid to remove the last of the rotten flesh. Gaster eyed the skeletons critically. Looking at them like this, it was hard to imagine that these had once been a part of a human. If he hadn't known better, Gaster would've sworn this was a monster who had fallen down.

It was perfect.

"I'll be taking this skeleton for further examination." The lab assistants nodded. They didn't even question what sort of examination he could be doing, too relieved to be finished with the humans even as they planned what experiments they would try first the next morning. He heard one wolf-like monster talking about tensile strength and a blue colored flame monster was contemplating testing the heat resistance of some of the bones as they walked out of the building. Gaster smiled once the room was empty and carted the bones out of the main lab and into the basement. It was finally time to start his research, his pet project. This skeleton the start to his crowning achievement for monsterkind. After this, they would have a weapon strong enough to stand against any human. After this, they would never have to fear humans again.

Five days into his newest project, and Gaster had hit a road block. Fitting the skeleton together had been simple enough. It still fascinated Gaster every time he looked at it. To know that such a thing had once been a part of a human, had supported their bodies and given them strength was always so mind-boggling. Even now he couldn't stop his fingers from tracing over the smooth surfaces. Fingertips traced along the radius, skipped across to the ulna and ran back and forth along the barcode he had etched into the bone there as he contemplated his next step.

Monsters were comprised almost completely of magic, it was terrifyingly easy for humans to kill them. But what if a monster could have more matter? A greater physical presence in the world? What would that do for their strength? Their endurance? Their _durability_? It was a thought that had plagued Gaster ever since he was a child and he had first learned about the war and why the monsters had lost. What would have happened if they had been able to stand up to the humans? What if they had just been a little stronger? A little more durable? If they had had the same physicality that humans did? He wanted to know, to find out. This skeleton was only the first step in answering that question.

For the past four days he had been pumping a steady stream of magic into the bones of the human, giving them a resilience that had slowly transformed into an unusual elasticity more befitting of skin than bone, even if it remained as hard as ever. The empty eyesockets had been covered by a grey-white material that made it seem like it's eyes were closed in sleep and its cheeks had rounded and filled out. The limbs, when lifted, would move together, wrist bones and phalanges clinging to each other rather than dropping to the table as they had at the beginning. If Gaster looked close enough, he could see the pale glow of magic softly radiating from the gaps in the bones, keeping the whole thing together. The body was as monsterlike as he could make it. Now it was just a matter of bringing it to **Life.**

That's where Gaster had hit his roadblock. The body was ready, but without a soul that's all it would stay, a body. A doll held together by a stream of magic being constantly pumped through it's form. He needed some sort of spark, something to jumpstart the whole thing. But what could he use? Putting a human soul into a human skeleton was OUT OF THE QUESTION and Monster souls disintegrated upon death. Unless you counted when boss monsters would create a child…That was it! That was the answer!

Gaster was barely able to contain his excitement as he raced across the lab and to his workstation. Stacks of scientific notes and graphs were knocked to the floor and beakers clattered dangerously on the counter as he frantically searched for a core sampler. He grabbed the largest he could find-about 4 centimeters across-and promptly shoved it through his right hand. The pain was immense, but Gaster was satisfied when he came away with a sizable chunk of his own essence. Not wasting time, he quickly conjured a pair hand-bullets and began to shape the piece into a heart-like shape. br /br /When boss monsters made a child, they each donated a piece of their soul that came together to make a new soul. This soul would feed off the parents magic and eventually grow and mature into a monster. Gaster was essentially doing the same thing only with some…shortcuts. As the sole donor, there wouldn't be any influences that would develop the resulting monster into it's own person. As a bonus, by using some of his physical body, he was ensuring that the resulting creation would be an extension of himself. It would obey him the same way that an arm would obey the brain. There would be no possibility for defiance. If this worked, it would be the greatest scientific achievement of all monsterkind!

Finished with shaping the heart, Gaster hurried over to the skeleton and once again marveled at his creation. Smooth white bones, pristine and glistening in the harsh light of the laboratory lay placidly on the iron table. This was it. The moment of truth. If this worked, Gaster would have created the greatest weapon in history. He will have turned the humans own strength against them. A faintly shaking hand traced over the barcode again, before the other plunged the heart into the center of the skeletons chest and long fingers twisted the knob regulating the flow of magic up to max to help the body absorb the soul he had introduced. With a jolt, the skeleton began twisting and jerking as if electrocuted. Gaster had to frantically grab at the flailing limbs to hold them down and prevent them from falling off the table. Lights popped and the air became thick and sickly sweet as the magic overflowed and saturated the room. The bones shone from the influx of power, looking almost blue for a moment before, with an earsplitting screech that burst every light bulb, the room went dark. Gaster lay over the body for a moment, holding the arms and trying to catch his breath. The air was still heavy with magic and he could distantly hear the scientists above shouting and panicking at the blackout. He paid them no mind though, because on the table, the skeleton had started to breathe.

Experiment 01-Success.


End file.
